Revolting
by hypoesthesia
Summary: [ Vampire!Suzuno Fuusuke/Reader ] Revolting against the lips the long pointed fang was facing me. I kept stealing glances at it, dreamed of it pricked down my neck; I bite my lower lip, and blush beforehand. My face jolted, and I ended up pretending to watch the passersby. [ Based on Salwa Al-Neimi's "Dracula" ]


**This is just a little something I came up with after reading Salwa Al-Neimi's_ Dracula _in a form of a poem. As you can see, the whole poem was in French, but with the help of a translator, I managed to understand the whole thing.**

**This is a really short one-shot-drabble, but please enjoy (and yes, the whole concept will involve a certain vampire)!**

* * *

The dark sky was pouring rain in the busy streets of Inazuma Town.

I didn't need to be worried about getting wet though; my umbrella was protecting me from getting soaked. I had just finished my shift and got out of the hospital and was now on the way back to my apartment. I was standing in the middle of a crowded sidewalk, waiting for the packed streets to clear up so I could get across to the other side.

It was in the middle of cold November, and I could hear the people's icy, cold panting and the rustling of their coats against their warm bodies. Despite that the streets were really busy and packed with noise, I still felt alone and silent. My life is a monochrome—always filled with black and white moments with no ray of vibrant color. My parents were gone, and the snarky nurses back at the hospital didn't really take my presence considerably.

I was not enthusiastic about becoming friends with them too, anyways.

Sometimes I would even ask myself if I should really keep on living. Was my life even worth it? The question keeps on lingering inside my mind.

But just when I was about to push that question at the back of my head, for a brief moment, something caught me off guard. The moment only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough for me to receive chills down my spine.

Among all the assorted vehicles that came by into my vision, a bright, red firetruck came into my view, and when it zoomed by, I could have sworn my eyes were playing tricks with me.

On the other side of the sidewalk, I caught a glimpse of a young boy. He had whitish-grey hair that framed his pale face perfectly. He didn't appear to be holding an umbrella despite the rain, but he did wear a purple jacket. I couldn't see his eyes; they were covered away by his whitish-grey locks, but I could tell that they held a mesmerizing color that can hypnotize just about any woman. Those eyes might hold several secrets—secrets that should remain undiscovered and forever be hidden.

When I blinked my eyes again, the silhouette was gone.

But it left a trail of goosebumps up towards my neck.

But quickly as it went, I assumed that those were just my hallucinations. After all, handling sick patients with care for hours is tiring, and that is probably why I am starting to imagine supernatural thoughts that I shouldn't be even thinking in the first place.

However, before I could look away again and pretend that nothing happened, I felt the atmosphere tense yet again.

This time, when a dull, blue truck carrying all sorts of empty milk bottles came into my line of sight and quickly ran by, I saw the mysterious figure yet again. But this time... wait. Was he closer now compared to where he was originally standing in the first place? He stood there longer, and I know that he was staring at me.

Then I saw it.

The boy's lips curled up into a delicate smile just to reveal long, pointed fangs that were directly facing me.

I keep on stealing glances at it, and dreamed of it pricked down my neck.

And I moan against the contact.

I bit my lower lip, and blushed beforehand for thinking such fantasies.

When another vehicle had passed by, he was gone.

And never did came back after that.

In the end, I pretended to watch the passersby. Though, deep inside, I suddenly didn't feel so alone anymore...

* * *

**I might turn this into a multi-chapter, but with school always around the corner, I doubt I can even seriously finish this.**

**Anyways, drop by a review while you can!**


End file.
